Rebirth
by lotzy
Summary: Lily Potter has a smashed heart from her first two years at Hogwarts, but her life looks like it is taking a turn for the best. She moves out to America where she meets an unforgettable coven of vampires. Then their enemies grow thirsty for her blood!
1. Preface

**Rebirth**

_**Lily Potter has a smashed heart from her first two years at Hogwarts, but her life looks like it is taking a turn for the best. She moves out to America where she meets an unforgettable coven of vampires. Then, their enemies grow thirsty for her blood!**_

_"__I finished and turned to look at him. I realized that I had stood up and how close I actually was to him, yet, for some reason I didn't move away.  
"I didn't know you could sing." I practically whispered.  
"There's a lot you don't know about me." He whispered back. Was he always this cheesy? As he spoke his breath tickled my check. I tilted my head, he did to. Our lips just brushed as the door opened. We jumped apart."_

This fanfic is sequel to After the End, and is set three years after we last left Lily. Rebirth is a Harry Potter, and Twilight crossover, and it has a rating of T, because of death scenes, child birth, strong language, and peril.


	2. Chapter 2

**Victory**

**3 years later**

James is in his last year, with Albus, Teddy, and Hugo. Me well I'm only a fifth year. My Memorcatantum was cured. 

"And, I think she's seen the snitch...come on Lily... beat that little git Malfoy!" "MacKenzie!" Yelled McGonagall  
"Sorry miss beat the Slytherin slime ba- Oh and Lily Potter as caught the snitch, and the final score is 380-130 to Gryffindor. Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup!" MacKenzie yelled over the microphone.

"WOW Lil you did it!" Shouted Ted giving her a hug. "Its Lily for the millionth time and we're a_ team_ so _we_ did it!"  
I cant believe we did it. I pulled myself away from the team and went up to Scorpius. "Good match." I said and held out my hand.

"Good match." He replied and shook it, just that second Stella came and pulled Scorpius away.  
"What do you think your doing, don't touch filth like that!" And with that she dragged him away, he shot me an apologetic look, I learnt that he wasn't all that bad. We actually get a christmas card every year from the Malfoys' which came as a bit of a shock to dad. Scorpius is alright actually, just the company he keeps is a little dodgy. I walked back to the rest of the team. Now Linden and MacKenzie, my best friends, were running up to me. They both gave me a rib-breaking hug.

"Well done!" said Linden.

"Amazing!" said MacKenzie "But what were you doing talking to Malfoy?"

"Just being a good sports woman." I replied normally.

"Its funny you know," said Linden thoughtfully, "the first thing you said to us was that you were gonna be Gryffindor Seeker and win us the cup, and you have done! Four consecutive times! And you were also the youngest Seeker since your dad!"

"Yeah I gue-" I said but before I could finish Sky came up to me and cut across me.  
"Party in the common room! Me and Hugo get food from the kitchen and we also got Butter-Beer!" She said and then ran over to some other people. We were pulled into more hugs from people. 

Our team was made up of me seeker, Albus and James beaters, Ted, Hugo and Dawn(in James' year) chasers and Ben keeper, I think its the best possible team. Except for Ben, but I try to keep professional when it comes to him.

"Team hug!" Yelled Hugo and I was pulled into a mass of Scarlet and Gold. For some non apparent reason I ended up squashed up against Ben. His constant asking-me-out routine had not ceased, nor had my not-in-a-million-years reply!  
"Will you go out with me?" Someone whispered in my ear.

"Not in a million years!" I hissed back!

"Worth a try." Ben replied, a fake grim expression.

"I can't believe it Lil! We did it!" Yelled James. Putting his arm around my neck and dragging me up to the common room. For once I couldn't be bothered to tell him off! I was just _so_ happy! Even the whole Ben situation was not bothering so much!

Once I was changed out of my robes I made my way, arm-in-arm, with Linden and MacKenzie to the common room! I was the last to leave the changing room so I assumed the party had already began. Biggest understatement of the millennium as far as understatements go! As we entered the common room a whole load of cheers greeted us! Everyone was pulling me into hugs. I didn't even stop it when Dan, Arron, Matt and Ben gave me hugs, I think he was so stunned he hadn't realized what happened. Linden shoved a Butter Beer into my hand and shouted;

"To Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

_"To Gryffindor Quidditch team!"_ me, and everyone else in the common room shouted.

Someone had brought a CD player and put on the Weird Sisters reunion album on. We all started singing along and dancing. After a while I went up to Dan, who was in-charge of music.  
"Hey Dan can we put some Muggle music on? Please, heres the CD!" I handed him Now-75 and pecked him on the check "Thanks!" I walked off back into the crowd. Suddenly Rihanna started singing about her Umbrella. All the Muggle people started singing.  
"Under my Umbrella Ella Ella EH!" And soon enough so was the whole common room. Someone had cleared all the chairs to make a little dance floor, Linden and Mackenzie pulled me onto it.  
"She's far to popular for her own good!" I heard Albus saying to James. Not being vain but he's right. About the popular bit. Im top in every class and have hundreds of friends. But Linden and MacKenzie are my best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Songs**

All of a sudden guys kept coming up to me and started dancing with me. The song ended and I made my way back to take a seat. I found one and collapsed into it. Suddenly the music changed and all of a sudden Avril Lavigne was blaring-out!

"HEY HEY YOU YOU!" Linden must have requested it because she knew its my favourite!

"Come up and dance with us." came Linden's voice from somewhere.  
"Really," I lied "I'm to tired!" I fake yawned. I would have loved to come and dance but I didn't want to draw attention to myself, I mean it wasn't just my night but it was the whole teams!  
"Yeh, and I'm Ms Orlando Bloom! Come on!" MacKenzie yelled.

MacKenzie and Linden are identical, but for some reason I can always tell them apart. MacKenzie, has a freckle under her right eye and Linden's is on the left. Simple really. "Do I have to?" I replied. "Yes!" Said Linden who was now behind me and pushing me onto the dance floor!

We danced the whole song and sung at the top of our voices along with the other masses of people.  
"I'm just going to get a drink OK?" I yelled back at them, before they could reply I disappeared into the crowd. When I reached the drinks table I poured myself a large glass of butter beer punch and slugged it down. I then made my way back to Linden and MacKenzie, who were being chatted up by a group of fifth years. I checked my watch, there was somewhere I needed to be. "I'm going for a walk." I said and MacKenzie turned to look at me.  
"But-?" I had already disappeared. I ran up to the dormitory and pulled out my dads special map and his cloak. I checked where they were, on their way to the place, I quickly cleared the map and through the cloak over me and ran back to the common room. I pushed past everyone and went out the portrait hole. I made my way along the seventh corridor then, walking past the same spot three times thinking. "A door to the den...a door to the den...a door to the den," suddenly a door appeared and I pushed through it.

The first thing I did was to put my clock and map in my draw and went to the CD player and put a CD on.  
"There you are," said a boys voice. "I thought you'd be to busy celebrating to remember me!"  
"Hardly!" I replied sitting on the sofa opposite the massive pile of sweets that were on the table in front of me.  
"Well, you did win Gryffindor the house cup, again!" He said sitting down opposite me and taking a chocolate bar.  
"Oh stop it! You did really well too! Like, there was two inches margin between me and-"  
"Oh shut it, are we going to get on with it?" Scorpius answered almost a question.  
"Do I have to!" I said taking a huge bite of fudge.  
"Well, its up to you, but I thought you wanted to practice for the ball." "Speaking of the ball...have you-?"  
He cut me off. "Please, can we change the subject?" He said blushing and moving over to the CD player. I got up and took my place on the stage and switched the microphone on and sang. When I finished he just sat there.

"Well...say something." I said nervously.  
"What is there to say...you were amazing!"  
"Oh really?" I replied.  
"Really. You'll knock em dead!" He replied. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank-you for helping me!" I said.  
"No problem." Replied Scorpius Malfoy squeezing me tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Punishments**

"Where the hell have you been!" Yelled MacKenzie, like an over protective mother, as I came in the portrait hole. The party was still in full swing and it was half 11!  
"Where do you think?" I replied making my way upstairs to put my cloak and map back.  
She followed me. "Oh," she replied thoughtfully as though that made everything clear. "So, what did he think of your song?" She asked as I put them back in my trunk.  
"He thinks I'm good but he really wants to hear you and Lin. Please, can we-?" but she cut me off.  
"Later! Listen, we've organized a little surprise for our star Seeker."  
"I'm feeling a little-!" But she cut me off again and said;  
"Its not like last time! I promise!" Last time MacKenzie and Linden gave me a surprise I ended up in the hospital wing! "Please, at least have a look, you don't have to go on it!" Now I really was scared, but I agreed.  
"Oh My God! Is that what I think it is!" I said as she pointed it out to me.  
"Uh huh!" She said looking pleased with herself.  
"Where did you get it from?"  
"The room of magical needs." Said Linden who had just appeared. "We got it at lunch, had a feeling you would like to use it at the party! And we even got your special Muggle songs for it!"  
"Oh thanks guys!" I said pulling them into a hug.  
"Ah there she is! My lil Lily flow- OWW! That was sore!" Said James after I hit him.  
"Come on Lily! We know you want a shot!" said Dawn. I smiled and looked at the list she had put in my hand. I pointed at number 14 and walked over to the machine. I switched on the mic.

I can't believe they got me a Karaoke! I always joked I had wanted on after I'd won the house cup or something and now I had one!

"There's people talking, they talk about me, they know my name, they think they know everything, but they don't know anything about me." I sung. It's really weird because this is the song I sang to Scorpius. "I know I make mistakes, I'm living life to day, It's never really easy but it's OK." "Wake up Wake Up, on a Saturday night, could be New York maybe Hollywood and Vine, London, Paris maybe Tokyo, something's going on everywhere I go tonight."

All the people who new the song sung along with me. This is one of my favourite songs and I cant believe they remembered. I guess your probably confused so let me explain. Me, Linden and MacKenzie formed a sort of club thing in the ROR (Room of Requirement) and sort of made our own versions of our favourite songs. 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff was our first. Then when I made friends with Scorpius I showed him our little group and he sometimes comes along to watch. Every Friday evening we meet up at 8. It was Friday today and as its near the holidays they let us have the Quidditch match this afternoon. After a great deal of persuading Linden and MacKenzie, finally persuaded Fletcher (headmaster) to let us have a slot at the Christmas ball. 

**Next Morning**  
(Ben's POV) "Wasn't she amazing last night." I said thoughtfully.  
"So you tell us mate." Said Arron broadly.

I ruffled my hair and a couple of nearby third years giggled, it was just like lily's Grandad (James Potter) used to do.  
After five minutes of silence Dan said. "Oh look Ben, it's your one true love who hasn't realized it yet." I looked around, seeing Lily and her friends walking towards the lake. It was a freezing day yet Lily was just in a small vest top. She walked towards the other end of the lake towards the jetty. After a moments silence Matt suddenly said.  
"Oh look, its Sophie." I perked up and saw Scorpius Malfoy sitting at the opposite side of the lake buried in a book.  
"Lets go say hello." I replied getting up.  
"Uh-oh! You've got that look in your eye!" said Matt.  
"Hey Sophie, What you reading?

(Lily's POV) "You lot are _so_ cruel!" I whined as we walked towards the lake.  
"Well you chose dare!" Replied Sky a friend, and someone who was in my dorm.  
"Yeah, but who new the dare was this dodgy! At least you didn't make it kiss Ben or something that would be sick! Hold on!" I stopped suddenly. I could forfeit! "Could I forfeit the dare."  
"Well, you want to know what the forfeit is?" Said Freya another girl in the dorm with a sly grin on her face.  
"French Ben!" They all said and burst out laughing.  
"Oh ha-ha! So funny I forgot to laugh!"

We got to the edge of the jetty and I stuck my hand in and shivered. "This water is freezing! You can't make me do this!" I exclaimed!  
"Well then forfeit! That's why we made the dare so hard! Ow!" Said MacKenzie who I had just hit playfully.  
"You lot are just _so_ evil." I said again as I was taking off my vest top to reveal my bikini I had put underneath. "Not half as evil as Ben though! Look what he's doing to Malfoy!" Exclaimed Tina. A Ravenclaw who was also a good friend.  
"That's it!" I yelled. "Wand!" I stuck my hand out to Tina who had been carrying it for me because my skirt didn't have any pockets.  
"Lily calm down!" said Freya.  
"Wand. Now." I said again.  
"Lily-!"  
"WAND!" She handed it to me quickly and I stormed off towards Ben who was reading Malfoys book to a large group of people who were laughing.  
"I wonder lonely as a cloud – Oh hello Lily my sweet, care for a bit of poetry?" said Will. Once he saw me.  
"Courtesy of Sophie." Added Dan. I looked around for Scorpius and saw him hanging upside down. May I also say the poetry book was mine I had lent Scorpius.  
"Put him down Ben. _Now!_" I said in a stern voice.  
"I love it when you get angry. It really brings out your hair and eyes!" Said Ben winking at me.

The crowd laughed. "Put. Scorpius. Down. Now." I repeated drawing out my wand.  
"Since when were you on a first name basis with Sophie?" Said Ben pouting. "Put. Him. Down. Now. Or. Face. The. Consequences."  
"What you gonna do? Sing him a love song?" Said Arron snickering.

The crowd laughed. I lost it then. I punched Arron on the nose and broke it I think, hoped really. Bat Bogeyed Dan. Freed Malfoy who said thank you, took my book back and left and then I turned to Ben.

"You really are pathetic aren't you? What is the-?" But I couldn't finish because he had locked his arms around my waist and was kissing me. As soon as I realized what was happening I kicked him hard in the shin and he let go. "Ahhh!" He said massaging his leg. "That hurt." He said.  
"You've got some nerve!" I yelled and slapped him with all my hatred and loathing across the face. "How dare you." I pushed through the crowd and pulled off my skirt and shoes then dived into the lake. Swam the other side and back again. Picked up my towel and wrapped it around me. The crowd was still there stunned and staring.

"I did the dare, two lengths of the Black Lake in my bikini, lets go, I can't bare to have him in my presence any longer." And with that I stormed up to the castle. It had gotten the better of me and I put a couple of people in the hospital wing so I was not surprised to hear I had a detention with Smith, head of Gryffindor.

This didn't particularly bother me because I knew I'd done the right, maybe not the hitting but it did feel good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arguments**

So at 8 o'clock on Monday evening I found myself walking to Smiths classroom on the fourth floor. Ben had tried to apologize but I would simply walk past him. He had been bullying Scorpius for years now. What had he ever done to them?  
"Sit in the corner there," said Smith indicating to a table. "And re-write the test score cards please."  
"Yes sir." I replied and sat down. It was a good half-hour before Ben, Arron, Dan and Matt turned up for their detention. (Matt had failed to bring his homework again so that's why he was there)the others, well what happened to Scorpius? They were spread out around the class and just my luck to get Ben sitting three desks in front. I noticed a piece of folded paper nudging at my elbow so I opened it.

_Why can't you forgive me? Will you go out with me? -Ben_

So I replied, with the ink I used for my classes.

_Because you'll just go and do it again to Malfoy! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! -Lily_

_If I promise not to ever do anything ever again to Soph- Malfoy, will you go out with me? _

_NO! NEVER! PLUS THAT'S BRIBERY! _

_So why wont you go out with me? _

"Would you look at the time! Well, I think that's enough for tonight folks." Smith said and I packed up the score cards I'd written and put them on his desk and walked out in silence. As I walked down the corridor I felt a tug at my arm. I looked around saw Ben.  
"Yes?" I asked, slightly impatient.  
"Listen I'm sorry about what I did to Scorpius, so please will you forgive me?" He asked. I paused then continued walking  
"What does my opinion matter to someone like you?" I questioned curiously.  
"Because- of course your opinion matters to me! You're an important member of the school based community, and therefore a role model and people look up to you so your opinion is greatly valued." He said in a sophisticated voice. I raised my eyebrows then burst out laughing. I had to hold onto a suit of armour for support. His face when he said that was _so_ unreal. Once I had regained some composure I managed to gasp.  
"Since...when did...you...swallow a...dictionary?" And then I burst out laughing again. "But seriously why do you care what I think?" I asked-not laughing as much this time, as we walked back along to the common room. I opened the portrait hole and he followed me in. "Well, of course I care what my girlfriend thinks about me!" He said loudly just drawing attention to himself.  
"Well you know what I think!" I yelled at him making the whole common room stop and stare at me and Ben.  
"No I don't actually! But do tell me my love," he said and some people laughed.  
"I think you're a selfish, pompous toad! Who thinks he's so great that your properly jealous of yourself. You're an attention seeking troll with such a big head I'm surprised you don't fall off your broom when you play quidditch. Take the hint! I don't want to go out with you! Go out with one of the 'Chicks' you have chasing after you, as you usually put it! I mean there's a new one every week so I'm sure you will be suited fine. Plus I'm sure half the girls in here would give an arm and a leg to be with you!" I said angrily shouting half of it.  
"Well they wouldn't be very attractive then would they?" He said and everyone laughed. "Your just so full of yourself aren't you! God have you heard yourself recently!"  
"No, I don't have a tape recorder handy every time I talk." He replied laughs from the crowd again. I realized then how close I was to him. Our noses were practically touching. "Your just-" But once again I never finished because he was kissing me. I pulled back and looked him straight in the eye, "so low it's sad, and I have pity for you!" I then turned and faced everyone else who was staring at me and him, "laughing at him and encouraging him is just as pathetic!" So with that I stormed up to the dormitory.

"What the heck was that about!" said Emma, one of the girls in my dorm and one of my best friends who had come up with Linden and Mackenzie.  
"Idiot he is! Absolute blumin' idiot!" I yelled hitting my pillow.  
"Don't take it out on the pillow! What did it ever do to you!" Emma said.  
"Seriously what the heck happened!" said Linden. I told them about the letters, the conversation coming back and stopped at the point when we came in the common room. "And you heard the rest!" I said.  
"But he kissed you again!" Mackenzie said. "Idiot he is! I know!" "And, what was it like? Was he a good kisser?" Emma said  
"EM!" We all yelled and I through my pillow at her, then we all laughed.

*****  
It's the summer holiday's and I had avoided Ben for the rest of term and now it was the holidays! Peace, or so I thought… "This is really pathetic." I announced.

"Everything is pathetic according to you." Comment Linden. DING DONG. The door bell, to number 12 Grimmould Place, rung. "That'll be Aiden and Nathaniel," Mackenzie informed. "I'll get it!" all of us yelled. Calvin, who was nearest the lounge door raced out, then slammed it shut so he would get a head start.  
"Just cause I won't magic your Algebra homework completed doesn't mean you can slam the door like-" I stopped in the middle of the staircase.  
"Stop in the middle of the road why don't you!" Complained someone but I wasn't listening, every muscle in my body was focussed on the figure standing in the doorway.  
"Is this 12 Grimmould Place." They asked.  
"Maybe. Who wants to know?" Calvin answered suspiciously.  
"I was told-" But they cut off in mid sentence when they saw me. They wolf-whistled, then said. "Looking f-ine as usually Lil, you should wear black more often it really brings-" Began Ben but I screamed.  
"NO WAY! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! AHHHHHH!"  
"That's not a way to say hello to your boyfriend," Ben said grinning his cocky smile. Calvin and the others laughed.  
"YOUR NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND I DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING HERE AT MY HOUSE AND WHY AM I TALKING TO YOU!" I yelled at the top of my voice.  
"Has this guy been bothering you?" Asked Calvin now looking serious.  
"Since like…FOREVER!" I screamed back in reply.  
"What are you screaming about Lily, I could here you all the way upstairs…" but he trailed off when he saw Ben.  
"Sophie, what the hell are you doing here!" exclaimed Ben looking at Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius just stood on the stairs behind Roxy suddenly very interested in the carpet. "Look, I don't know you, and I don't think I want to, you come barging in here and then your horrible to two of my best mates, I think you should go away." Said Calvin trying to keep his temper-and failing.  
"Best mates, your friends with Sophie, that is scary!" Choked Ben.

"What is all this racket! I told you if you want to play your music then put up a sound wall, its soundum cantarntum– I thought you weren't arriving to tomorrow!" Came Ginny Potter emerging from the kitchen.  
"Yes I was Mrs Potter, but Professor Smith sent an owl saying I would be arriving early," announced Ben.  
"Oh yes now I remember, well I'm Ginny Potter, pleased to met you." Said Mum holding out her hand to him.  
"Ben Johnston." Replied Ben shaking it.  
"Well, why don't you take your suit cases upstairs, I'm sure Lily will show you where you will be staying. Lunch will be ready in half an hour." And with that mum walked back to the kitchen.  
"Cases." I echoed.  
"Yeah, did I forget to mention, I'm staying with you for the rest of the holidays." HE replied smiling at me.  
"Hey guys, nice of you to all come and meet us. Oh hi - who are you?" Asked Nathaniel who was standing behind Ben.  
"Who started the party without us, anyway, Lils we could here you screaming from number 4." Aiden added in as he came up behind Nathaniel, who was standing in the doorway.  
"Yeah, I think there was someone in Tokyo who didn't here you." Announced Aiden who was next to him. I sat down on the stair I had been standing on and buried my face in my hands. This can not be happening! This can not be happening! I don't know how I did it but I managed to pull myself together and show Ben into the guest room, which he was sharing with Calvin.

"LUNCH!" Yelled mum.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heavens Devils**

When I was little I was really into motor bikes and stuff like that. Me and my friends always said we would get one each as soon as we were old enough and call ourselves Heavens Devils, our mini versions of Hells Angels. Anyway, in our group is Me, Linden, Mackenzie, Scorphius, Aiden, Nathaniel, Calvin, Kestrel and Christiana(the last two hadn't arrived yet). Calvin is a really good singer and Linden is tone deaf, but she plays the drums (really well!)Mackenzie is amazing at bass guitar. Calvin has brown hair and a fringe that falls over his smoky grey eyes. He looked a lot like Sirius, dads godfather, according to mum. All the girls fancy him, but I don't, we have been friends since we were 5, that's how its going to stay. Linden has waist length jet black hair and amazing green eyes. Loads of guys like her, then there's Mackenzie and Linden who joined, not forgetting Scorpius, then Nathaniel who had light brown hair with blonde at the tips and blue eyes and Aiden who has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. I had my dad's eyes, mum's fiery red hair and was just in a tracksuit.

After our lunch, home made burgers and salad, Mum said "Don't forget, your surprise visit." "Oh yeah, we better go and get ready," I said.

"Bye mum!" I yelled as we walked down the stairs leading onto the street outside 12 Grimmould Place.  
"So how are we getting to wherever we're going? Which reminds me, where are we going?" asked Ben. Everyone laughed at him, they found it funny. I found it extremely immature.  
"To surprise some old friends of mine." I said.  
"Less of the old, we all met at the same time." Said Calvin putting his arm around my neck. I laughed at him.  
"What are those?" Asked Ben pointing.  
"That is our transport," said Nathaniel.

Ben thought our motorbikes were cool. He asked me which one was mine and I showed him my black and electric pink Harley.  
"You'll be needing this." I handed him a spare helmet which he put on. I put mine on and got on the bike. He sat down behind me and I revved up the engine. "Ready?" I yelled over everyone else's engines.  
"Ready!" they all yelled back and I steered out of the garage. I don't know if it is an automatic human reaction or Ben being Ben but for some reason he instinctively put his arms around my waist. To be 100% honest with you it felt great; What being back on the open roads or having Ben's arms around my waist? And to give you an honest answer, I have to say both. I love feeling the wind whipping at my body. I also lov-like Ben. WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING! This is _BEN_ were talking about! _BEN!_ I mean _eww!_  
"This is a train station ?" Ben said confused, as he took off his helmet then ruffled his hair. What a show off. "Oh well spotted!" Nathaniel said sarcasticly. "Give the guy a medal." Aiden added.  
"We're meeting them off the train." I said giggling from the previous remarks, getting off the bike and going over to the two baby pink Harley's next to Lindens bike.  
"Well go over the other side and you can surprise them." Said Roxy. Mackenzie got off Lindens bike which she had come on since Calvin was still fixing hers, got on mine and drove off with the other. I sat on one of the bikes backwards and waited for the train to come in.  
"...completely and she was like Llama!" Came a girls voice near me.  
"I agree with you!" came another one.  
"You know," I said "Only you two could be in the Heavens Devils and have baby pink motorbikes."  
"Oh My God! LILY!" Kestrel and Christiana screamed.

"LILY UP NOW!" Ginny Potter yelled. "Sheesh Lady keep your apron on!" Lily replied as she walked into the kitchen accompanied by Linden, Mackenzie, kestrel, and Christiana.

Two sets of bunk beds had been put in Lily's room for the girls and the five boys also had bunks in one of the guest rooms.

Calvin burst out laughing when he saw Lily.  
"Is my hair that bad?" She asked which only made him laugh harder. Tears were streaming down his eyes. Soon Nathaniel, Aiden and Scorpius were like him; Ben and the other girls where staring. Lily grabbed a tuft of Calvin's hair and held her wand to his throat. "I am in control of your life! What is so funny!" This made him laugh harder again. "Y-y-your t-t-t-top!" Nathaniel stuttered before laughing again. I looked down at my top and laughed myself. Instead of wearing PJ's I was wearing a big T-shirt and a pair of baggy cotton shorts. I had gone through a faze of buying t-shirts with writing on them. This one read: _How can I control my life? When I cant even control my hair!_  
Once everyone had gotten over how funny it was Calvin concluded, "now that is one of your better ones!"

After lunch me, Lin, Kenzie, Christiana, Kez, Scorpius, Calvin, Nathaniel, Aiden and Ben were sitting in the living room in silence. Half of us were on the floor as there wasn't enough seats.  
"I think we need to rehearse." Said Calvin, breaking the silence. _No, no NO!_ My mind screamed! I was hoping against hope that they could but-off rehearsing till Ben had gone. I tried to think of an excuse.  
"I don't feel like rehearsing to-" I began defensively but Calvin cut me off.  
"Liar. Now come on!" He said getting up and going upstairs.

I didn't want to show Ben our practise room upstairs. It was the room on the very top floor. It used to be dad's godfathers'; we'd covered the bikini pictures, but left the Gryffindor ones. The one of Granddad, Sirius, and Ted's dad (Lupin) we left up. It was the room where we kept our amps, drums, guitars, mics, everything, also there would be enough seats for everyone here.  
"I'm sure Ben would love to hear you sing," cooed Nathaniel, resulting in a cushion being fired at him. "Yeah, I would, you could melt my heart, you could-" Ben cooed as well, also resulting in a cushion being flung at him. Nathaniel and Aiden had sort of 'adopted' him in a way, into there clown act, they also found it hilarious that Ben constantly asked me out. I glared at them.

"Since when did you have a humour by-pass?" Asked Aiden, I picked up a pillow threateningly, they laughed and left the room, followed by the girl that Scorpius was walking behind: Linden.  
"Scorp, can I a have a word?" I asked. He didn't reply, but merely stopped where he was and turned to face me. "I'm sorry about Will. I honestly didn't know he was coming. I swear! If you want I can-" I said far too fast even to be understood by Christiana, who speaks so fast, its unreal!  
"Don't worry about it, you didn't know about. Seriously, Lily its fine." He said soothingly.  
"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he replied, I gave him a hug. Scorp has sort of been my big brother, even though he's in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor, it doesn't matter, we're two good-er friends. Once me and Scorpius broke apart he smiled at me and walked out the room to go and set up. I picked up the remaining cushions that were on the floor and put them back on the sofa, then made my way to go upstairs to go and rehearse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Band Practise**

I don't think its humanly possible to hate doing something more than I was going to hate rehearsing in front of Ben. Ok, I had sung in front of him once before, but that didn't count. This was personal. It was like showing someone your pants draw in your bedroom. Its something that's never meant to happen. _This_ was never meant to happen! How the hell did I end up having to share my holiday with Ben! What have I done to deserve this!

"Do you always stare out the window, or is that just a bad habit?" Ben's voice brought me plummeting down from wherever I had been in Lily-Land to the present. I was looking out the window pane that was above the front door.  
"Helps me think." I concluded. Why should I have to explain myself to him? "Looking comfy with Scorpius weren't you?" He said, he meant it as more of a statement than a fact, I think, but in honest truth there was no fact about it. It was a friendly hug but what's more, he was spying.  
"Are you spying on me?" I spat. That's low, even for him.  
"No, and stop avoiding the question. Do you have feelings for him or something?" I laughed in his face, I can't believe anyone would think that, I mean, we have been friends for 5 years, but that's it.  
"Of course not, anyway he likes someone else." He raised his eyebrows at me. He was standing with folded arms leaning on the stairs hand rail.  
"If you were spying on me then I take it you understood our conversation then?" "Yes." Was all he said. Does this guy want me to spell it out?  
"Then will you be nice to him, I'm not asking you two to be best mates, can you at least be civil to him? Please?"  
"What's he ever done to me?" Asked Ben. "Nothing, that's why you should be nice to him, he's never done anything to you when you jinx him everyday at school." I said. Ben looked as though he was in mid thought. "And never once has he said anything ever bad about you behind your back. You owe it to him." I finished. Ben paused again thinking.  
"Ok," he said. I always knew I could be a barrister. I always know when to stop. "But only for you." He added.  
"Thank you." I said. And then it happened. It felt so amazing. So electric. Something I had been waiting for, for god know how long. I hugged Ben. Sorry if you got your hopes up for something more exciting but that's as exciting as it gets... or so I thought... I was hugging Ben when the doorbell rang. Now, of all the bloody times it could have rung, it chose the one moment in my life that was meant to be undisturbed. I broke apart from Ben, walking over to the door and opened it. "Rosa! What the hell are you doing here? Oh my god! Tristan! Why aren't you in Corfu?" I screamed! Oh my god! I hadn't seen either of them since last Christmas.  
"We thought we'd pop by, say Hi to everyone, you know." Rosa said. She had a blonde bob, with a red-purple side fringe and sea blue eyes; all the guys like her. Tristan has brown hair but now with blonde tips from the Corfu-ian sun or whatever you call it.  
"Oh guys, this is Ben, Ben this is Tristan and Rosa." I said.  
"Hey." They said.

We all went upstairs, when we got to the door Rosa screamed.  
"What!" I yelled.  
"Oh My God! You kept them!" She yelled walking towards the door. What the hell-? Oh! The pictures! One year ago we were bored so we each got a piece of paper and cut up magazines and stuff, made little mood board sort of things. Mine had my name in electric pink, with a black background and pictures of Avril Lavingne and all my favourite singers and cool guitars.  
"Rosa, Tristan, come to hear lil Lil sing?" Teased Nathaniel, I picked up a pillow and launched it at him. I really don't need him making it worse.  
"Come on Lil," said Mackenzie handing me my guitar. Ben was looking around the room. It had three different school banners on the wall. Gryffindor for me, Ben, Mackenzie, Linden and Scorphius; Durmstrang, for Calvin, Tristan, Nathaniel and Aiden's school; and Boaxbatons for Rosa, Christiana and Kestrel. The walls were all black, making it seem dark, only it had so many posters and pictures up everywhere, so it wasn't really that dark. In one corner there were some sofa's and bean-bags, a couple of tables -the usual- against another wall there we guitars, amps, speakers, all our equipment. Then there was a bit clear, where it was partially raised and had plain wooden planks laid out, we used this part to actually play; the drum kit was left out ready for Linden.

My guitar (at the moment) is black with electric pink stars of all sizes everywhere. I picked up my pic and plugged myself into the amp.  
"What do you want to play?" I asked. We usually did Hilary Duff, Avril Lavingne, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Muse, whatever we felt like.  
"Why Not... Paramore ?" Replied Linden taking the drum covers off of the drum. I took a deep breath. It's an easy song. The cords are OK, the words are OK, but together, NO WAY! I always muck up on the chorus. OK, just do it Lily, get it over and done with.

"1,2,3,4" I said and began strumming the first bar to get into it. I have never been this scared of playing in front of my mates ever...  
_I've hoped for change and it gets better everyday  
I've hoped for change but still I feel the same  
There's something wrong 'cause everybody knows  
That we can do this on our own _

Well that's the first verse done -now the chorus and the rest of the song!

_And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
We've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

Once I finished the song I gave a sigh of relief. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. Had I been really bad, I thought I had been OK.  
"What, was I really that bad?" I asked, I was slightly nervous because of the looks on there faces.  
"No, you were amazing!" Said Linden. "But you didn't make any mistakes. Your voice was in perfect key, you kept up, and you got all the right cords at the right time." She said shocked. Well there's no need to sound so surprised I thought. But no mistakes, that was good, I always muck this song up.  
"Oh, did you hear?" Rosa suddenly exclaimed. Suddenly everyone was staring at her, as if she was about to tell a secret. "I'm transferring to Hogwarts!" She yelled. Everyone looked relieved and congratulated her, but for some reason, I felt as though that wasn't the 100% truth.  
"Do you lot fancy going to the park?" asked Lin. Everyone nodded, but I didn't feel like it.  
"You guys go, I want to stay and do some stuff, plus, incase you guys have forgotten, there's the ball tonight." I said.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot, oh well. You've got a tux haven't you Ben?" Asked Christiana. "Yeah, and I think I might stay too, to keep Lily company." He said winking at me. I rolled my eyes, he is so pathetic. This caused Calvin to wolf whistle. I raised my eye brows and looked in Linden's direction and he instantly blushed and stopped.

"Back in a minute, going to the bathroom." Said Ben once everyone had left. I was planning on rehearsing some of the duets I have. Not that anyone sings them with me. I did one with Calvin once, he has a good voice but prefers to do the sound and tech stuff. Some of the duets in High School Musical are ok, call me childish, a 15 year old watching it, but I like it. I picked Gotta Go My Own Way with mainly Vanessa singing, a little bit of Zac -I just leave out that bit.

_I gotta say what's in my mind Something about us doesn't seem right these days life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be OK..  
_

_I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now I gotta go my own away… _

I was sitting down on one of the bean bag chairs. I was oblivious to Ben coming back in the room.

_I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now I gotta go my own away_

Then suddenly a voice came from behind me. It was Ben. He was by my shoulder reading the page. I never knew he could sing.  
_  
What about us? What about everything we've been through?_

We continued through the song. In all fairness we sounded good together. Lily, what are you saying! Get a grip on yourself.

_I'm trying to understand We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now  
I gotta go my own away,  
I gotta go my own away,  
I gotta go my own away_

I finished and turned to look at him. I realized that I had stood up and how close I actually was to him. Yet, for some reason I didn't move away.  
"I didn't know you could sing." I practically whispered.  
"There's a lot you don't know about me." He whispered back. Was he always this cheesy? As he spoke his breath tickled my check. I tilted my head, he did to. Our lips just brushed as the door opened. We jumped apart.

"Not interrupting anything are we?" Asked Nathaniel in his cheeky voice. YES YOU WERE!  
"No." I replied. "I'm going to get ready for the ball. Coming girls?" I said making my way to the door.

I opened my wardrobe, trying to find something to do; busy myself and avoid questions. I had just had a shower and was wearing my black bath robe and my hair was wrapped up in a towel.  
"What was all that with you and Ben back there?" Asked Roxy trying to find her shoes in her trunk.  
"Yeah, you looked close," said Kestrel, a sly grin playing on her lips.  
"Nothing." I replied. I could feel my checks reddening instantly at the thought of him.  
"But what about-?" Christiana began but I cut her off.  
"Can you just leave it please?" I said trying to sound calm, but my voice quavering, I pulled out a dress and went into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crying**

"Argh!" I yelled, rummaging through my jewellery box trying to find my necklace. "Did you leave it in the guys room?" Asked Rosa who was doing her hair, letting it go into it's naturally wavy state, which is so nice!  
"Damn! I remember now!" I said, opening the door and walking across the hall to the boys room. I knocked. "Are you lot descent? Can I come in?" I asked.  
"Sure." Came Calvin's voice.  
"Hey, did I leave my necklace in here?" I asked. I saw it on the mantle piece. "Thanks." I said. I turned and saw them all staring at me like idiots. "What?" I asked. They were all in tuxes and I must admit, Calvin and Ben didn't look half bad! "Well, were going in half an hour, see you later." I said, after waiting for their replies but never getting any. "Its really weird you know," I said coming back into our room. "that –could you put my necklace on please Kestrel, for me– all the guys were staring at me!" I laughed.  
"And you wonder why?" Asked Lin once Kestrel had put my necklace on for me. "Yeah, oh my god, was my dress tucked into my pants?" I panicked trying to angel my self in the mirror.  
"Oh for the love of llamas!" Said Christiana taking a hold of my upper arms and shaking me. "Look at yourself." I turned to our tall mirror and looked. I saw myself, in my dress. "Yeah…and?" I said. "Luna mother of all spoons!" She said exasperatedly. "The guys are used to seeing you in black jeans and a top. Not in a dress that makes you look drop dead gorgeous. Seriously, I'm not saying they have the hots for you, but still, I wouldn't blame them if they did, you look so nice tonight. Just… be careful." She said. The last sentence proved to me that Christiana had matured a lot over the past couple of years. Then there was a sudden knock on the door, and then a familiar voice "Can I come in a sec please girls," it was Ben. The girls all looked at me, then I blushed a deep crimson rose.

"Yeah" Hannah answered after a few seconds. Ben came in and he seriously didn't look bad-actually he looked hot in his tux! Women get a GRIP this WILL here! "Lily do you mind if I have a word?" He sounded slightly nervous and I had a suspicion about what he wanted. I took a quick glance at the girls, Roxy, Linden, and MacKenzie gave me a slight nod, that gave me a bit more confidence. With that I walked out into the corridor with Will just in front of me. I waited for him to speak, "can we go into another room, I have a feeling they may listen in." "Oh, come on, I know my girls, and they're not like that." I said exasperated. "Please ?" He added in a pleading voice I couldn't refuse easily. I gave him a weak smile, and walked past him leading him into James and Albus' room (they were with Hugo and Ted at my cousins house).  
"I assume you wanted to talk to me then?" I made it sound more like a question, than a fact.  
"Yeah." He paused and I could feel the tension between us. "Will you accompany me to the Ball, please. This afternoon it felt so right to be there alone with you. Please just give me this one chance, and may I add you look _so_ beautiful I can't even put it into words."  
My heart stopped, skipping a fair few beats, which I am sure is not healthy! "Are you trying to ask me out in a different way? And are you trying to flatter me?" I giggled slightly as I said this, the tension more or less gone. "Yes, I am asking you out. No, I'm not trying to flatter you with my comments. You really do look too beautiful for words, seriously Lily you _should_ wear black more often, it really does bring out the colour in your eyes, and your hair." I giggled again slightly embarrassed by these remarks.  
"Well then if you've made an effort to ask me out differently and haven't anyway since we were at school, then I guess I better make an effort and have a different answer." I paused taking a deep breath. Then continued, "but before I do you should know this. That first day I met you and the twins on the train you asked me out and I told you to go choke in a deep dark hole." I actually laughed slightly at this memory and he smirked obviously remembering too. "You asked me out before I had told you to get lost, and when you left you said these exact words outside my compartment door in the corridor 'She loves me Dan... I know she does!' well maybe you were right all along, and maybe it's time to give you my answer, but by the look on your face you know already!" Ben's face was going red in the cheeks and he had a massive smile spreading all the way from ear-to-ear! "I know it's a different answer, but you asked a different question..." I paused took a deep breath and looked into his bright eyes, which gave me the courage to carry on.

Back in the girls bedroom they were practically ready... "Am I supposed to be concerned?" Roxy asked. "I mean Lily hasn't shouted once, not once and you should have seen her when he first came here." "Yeah and she's been at least 10 minutes already." Rosa finished off. "Look she'll come in her own time -Lily will do as Lily does!" Christiana said, then all of a sudden they all burst into laughter. "That makes no sense at all!" MacKenzie shouted at her through her fits of giggles. "When has she ever made sense!" Kestrel pointed out.

Back in James' room... "...Yes," I took in a breath after and looked back into Ben's beaming eyes, his smile one of the biggest I had ever seen. "I knew you always loved me!" He paused then added, "I think we have some unfinished business to attend to now." He grinned his crocked grin. "Where were we earlier this afternoon before we were rudely interrupted?"

He pulled me closer to him on the sofa where we were sitting on and started kissing me. To me it didn't seem like I had been long wrapped on Ben's arms, but to me time flew when I was with Ben. And according to MacKenzie and Linden, who walked in on me and Ben, we had been half an hour and needed to leave. I hated it when people interrupted like that. I was in my Lily-Land and Ben had entered it.

"LIN, KENZIE. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? ME AND BEN ARE TRYING TO HAVE A PRIVET CONVERSATION, AND YOU JUST COME AND WALK IN AS IF THERE'S NOBODY IN THIS HOUSE BUT YOU TWO -YOU DON'T OWN THE PLACE!" And with that I threw a cushion at them, one cushion for each of them. Then I kicked the door shut and hoped that they fell down, as they were standing right in the door way.  
"Lily love, calm down. I know that they shouldn't of come in like that, but please these are your bestest best friends, and if you loose them you'll be upset, and I don't want to see my darling hurt." He said this so soothing that I calmed down completely, and it helped that he was stroking my hair. Even though I was calm, I was crying, tears flowing down from my eyes, and down my cheeks, leaving a stain and making my mascara and some other make-up run. "I think we should go, and I need to apologize to Kenzie and Linden." I said between my sobs.  
"LILY, WILL WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW." It was dad shouting from down stairs. I got up to go, but Ben pulled on my hand and I turned back to him. "Leave Linden and MacKenzie to me -they're family, I'll sort it, out it'll be OK. But it'll help if you stop crying, you're ruining your beautiful face." Then he stood up and kissed me on the forehead "We should leave now." Ben took my hand -I didn't object though- tears still pouring from my eyes, I tried to stop them but they just kept coming.

My silent tears, of a Broken Heart.

"There you two are we've been waiting for you, where have you been?" Dad said as he and Mum walked out through the kitchen door. Then Mum stopped as soon as she saw my face.  
"Oh, Lily love, what's wrong?" Mum asked in a soothing voice. Then everyone, but MacKenzie and Linden turned to look at me and they're faces dropped. No one even noticed Ben at my side.  
"I bet I can guess what's wrong," Linden whispered in a slightly malicious voice, that was only just loud even to hear. That was it. I ran into the lounge, and curled-up cuddling a cushion. My silent tears streaming faster and faster, they were now, non-stop. I heard mum tell dad to take everyone, but Ben to the Ball and that the three of them would catch up once lily was better.

**After the ball**

I was back at school now, and everything was alright, with the twins, but I never saw MacKenzie again. I didn't talk to Linden about it, incase it set her off. We weren't as good friends as we used to be, I was always with Ben, my other best friend Emma, and Rosa -now that she'd transferred so we didn't talk much now. James and Linden, are going out -I can't believe her, my friend, going out with my brother! 

"Yeah see you later!" I said waving to James, Albus, Hugo, Teddy, and Ben being one of them. I stared after them as they left the Common Room and I tried desperately not to burst into tears, not here I begged myself. I rushed up to my dorm the tears starting, it can't happen it mustn't. I flopped down on my bed and sobbed; there's nothing else I can do, no one I can talk too. No Rachel or Roxy, Linden was off with Scorpius in the room of requirement(band work) so I couldn't talk to either of them, James off with his mates, even though I wouldn't have spoken to him anyway, I can't talk to Ben, I just can't, and Albus god no!

"Lily? Lils! What's wrong?" Squealed a voice, I lifted my head slightly and saw a blur of strawberry blonde hair; it was Emma. She sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me frowning. "What's wrong?" She asked again desperately. "Did you and Ben have a fight or something?"

Far from it I think.

"Look what's wrong? Are you ill? Do you want me to get... Albus?" She asked stroking my back I half-shrugged half-shacked my head, she stroked my back gently, just like Ben did. She stood. "I'll be back in a minute okay?" She said to me before she ran. I heard the sound of her converse pounding down the stairs, and I lay there still crying shaking like a leaf. I lied there for what seemed like hours when suddenly Albus appeared he stared at me then caught me in his arms.

"What's happened? Who did this to you? Tell me Lils and I'll knock them into next year." He said, I shook in his arms crying. "Lils please tell me what's wrong, you can trust me can't you ?" He said, I ignored him. "Lils, I can help if you tell me, Im your bro I'd do anything!" Albus said pulling me closer to him, but he can't help. I think, I'll have to tell him.

"A-A-Al-Albus I think I'm pregnant," I sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9

**She's like the wind**

Silence.

"You say you 'think' your pregnant that doesn't mean you are, right? You need to do one of those test thingy's" He said quietly in my ear, I nodded and Albus drew his wand and flicked it, a cardboard tube appears with the words _'Pregnancy Test'_ stamped across the front, I took it and went into the bathroom.

"So you are?" Asks Emma five minutes later, I nodded too stunned to speak. Albus was pacing up and down.

"What are we gonna do?" He demanded, "I swear I'll kill Ben!"

"Don't!" I yelped. "Look don't tell anyone, not yet I will when-when I'm ready"

"Lils, I promise okay? And Albus does too, but you'll have to tell Ben soon." Said Emma looking at Albus for help he nodded darkly.

"It is his right?" Asked Albus harshly, I stared at him gob smacked.

"Of course it is! Now I'm going to the library!" I said jumping to my feet Albus shook his head but didn't stop me.

"Why are you taking this out?" Snapped the Librarian looking at the book in her hands _'Pregnancy and Labour'_ from the muggle Health section.

"It's for Muggle Studies" I said calmly. That is one of the skills I did inherit from dad, the skill to lie.

"Fine! Due back in three weeks time! Don't be late!" she snapped slamming the book into my hands. I glared at her and left.

'_The baby will be the size of a Satsuma, it will already have a head and trunk. The jaw will be sculpting and ten buds will be growing insid-'_

I slammed the book shut, I can't read it. I put my hands on my stomach, it can't be the size of a Satsuma my stomachs so flat I thought looking at my flat stomach I ran my hands over it then over my curvy hips. It must be the size of a pebble, like the ones from the beach I thought.

"My little pebble" I whispered.

**The next day**

"Where are you going?" Demanded Ben as I came into the great hall on Saturday, a huge coat on and a bag on my back. I shivered as I looked at him, only Emma and Albus knew; I hadn't told Ben yet and I had a feeling Teddy might know too.

"I-Im going to the beach," I mumbled, everyone gave me a funny look. Only Ben would understand but he still seemed to be half asleep.

"The beach? Why? It's not even warm!" Laughed Emma, with a frown on her face.

"Rachel's ashes are scattered at the beach," I whispered, Teddy gave me a sorrowful look. I smiled half-heartedly.

"Do you want me to come with you Lils?" Asked Ben kindly, apparently now woken up, I shook my head smiling.

"No, it's okay I'll be fine. No," I said shaking my head, still I smiled and wandered out of the hall. I picked up a piece of paper on the floor; it glowed blue and then I span, the port-key I made sticking to my finger. I landed with a crunch on the pebbles of the beach. The sea is grey and the wind whipped my hair but I didn't care. I wandered further along the beach and stopped. I knew the spot so well. Kneeling down on the pebbles I looked over the ocean, the waves lapping a little way from me.

"Hello Rachel. Its been a while since I've been here-" I whispered quietly, the waves lapped closer. "Im going out with Ben now, remember Rachel? The boy I used to hate? I've got something to tell you-" I stopped and watched the waves. "I've got something to tell you, I'm pregnant with his baby. Your Nice" The waves lapped closer still, it's as though Rachel was reaching out to me; trying to hold me. The wind whipped harder, and a song came to my mind, the song Rachel sang to me, when I was upset. 'She's like the wind' by Patrick Swayze. I closed my eyes and the tears dropped down my cheek and onto the pebbles, into the sea. I looked down at the pebbles bellow me, the water made them shine. There was one right in front of me; mottle blue, like a black birds egg. I reached down and picked it up. Twisting it round in my fingers, then I sighed.

"I don't know how to tell him Rachel, how would you tell him you where pregnant? Im scared incase he rejects me..." I whispered. "He says he loves me, but will he still love me after I tell him ?"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know," said a voice, I spun around on the ground to see Teddy; curly blue hair -he had inherited it from Tonks-whipped in the wind a big coat wrapped round him. He came and knelt next to me.

"Don't worry Rach, I look after her," he whispered, I rested my head on Teddy's shoulder. "You have to tell him Lils," he whispered into my hair wrapping half the coat around my shoulders.

"I don't know how..." I mumbled, my whole body ached and my stomach seemed tense, hard as a rock.

_I looked in the mirror, and all I see_

_Is a young, old man with only a dream _

_Am I just fooling myself that she'll stop the pain, _

_Living without her I'd go insaneee..._

Sang teddy quietly, he rocked me gently the song coming from his lips I hugged him tight, burying my nose into the musty coat.

_...just a fool to believe I'm anything she needs_

_she's like the wind._

Teddy was a brilliant singer; so soft yet so powerful the tears streamed down my cheeks, he sounded so much like Rachel, when she sang for me and he remembered the song. It made me want to howl louder, but I controlled my tears.

"You know Lils, you are like the wind, free out of anyone's control. You do what you want, always there when needed," whispered teddy, he kissed the top of my head then stood. I stood too and together we left the beach, the pebble like the black bird egg in my pocket.

Back at Hogwarts in the Common room the snow had started to drift outside the windows now, Ben had arrived back from the funeral of his parents three day ago and now seemed back to normal, if only he knew.

'_The baby will have toes and fingers, circulation will have started...' _

I sighed slamming the book shut again; I lay on the rug in the Common Room the fire burning next to me, I had to tell him. Tonight. The Common Room was nearly empty, apart from me and the gang, Teddy suddenly stood.

"Lils? Can I have a word?" He asked me desperately I nodded getting off the floor and heading over to a corner of the Common Room.

"I want to tell Emma I'm part werewolf," said Teddy quietly his eyes full of desperation.

"But?" I asked him, egging him on.

"What if she rejects me?" He moaned running his hand through his hair.

"Em would never do that! She'll probably find it utter cool, I mean she reads about them a lot." I said in a reassuring voice. He nodded and went over to her, I smiled.

"If he can tell Em that; I can tell Ben." I whispered, then I called him over "Ben!" He looked up and I gestured him to come over.

"Yep?" He asked me yawning; he looked so young so innocent so... new.

"Ben I need to tell you something," I said looking at the floor: hand protectively on my stomach. Ben waited he smiled his smile like always, but will he be still smiling when I tell him.

"Ben," I stop then met his gaze "Ben I'm pregnant."

His eyes clouded over then his face whitened, I shake uncontrollably.

"Really? Mine?" He asked shocked, I nodded uncertainly and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Wow, god that's... amazing! Lily! A baby! That's... how many weeks?" He asks looking at my stomach.

"Around three" I said quietly. Ben grinned.

"God Lily, me and you parents! We're keeping it right? Great!" He scooped me up and kissed me, like everything was going to be alright, it will be now he's by my side.

Ben's POV

I sat watching her. Outside the snow was knee deep but she glided through it gracefully, and I thought wow; she's mine. Her love's like a drug, my eyes light up alive as the snow falls, her face was paler than the snow and she was smiling, her cheeks red; like a rose in bloom. It lifted the gloom from around us. She twirled beaming her fiery hair flying. She is my power, my pleasure, my pain, my everything. She was the mother to my child, so soft, so tender. She seemed to be in bloom just like a rose; she spread like petals open, huge, beautiful. I remembered the feel of her skin; smooth and light like a petal.

She smiled as she glided towards me, the snow tumbling away from her and I couldn't take my eyes off her; she was an addiction -like a drug, the more I get of her the stranger it felt. She smiled down at me her cheeks a-bloom with colour, her eyes alight with life. The snow drifted into her hair. She bent and her lips touched mine, the snow drifted down on us and she was warm, with love. I held her to me nuzzling into her, but she giggled and pulled away running towards James though she twirled around every so often and I watch her; mesmerized. A light hit my heart, she was the light on the dark side of me.

I've been kissed by a rose. I want to hold her; feel her lips on mine. Did she know when it snows the light that seemed to let off, glowed brighter? Did she know she was my everything? I stand and go after her she ran laughing her eyes twinkling, I thought of the baby growing inside her, like a bud.

She twirled and the snow fell and all the time I could feel the heat coming from her; she glowed everyone watched her. They all see how beautiful she is. And she's mine, my lover. My rose. I caught her she didn't struggle but acts limp, weak. But she wasn't, she has power like thorns. I felt strange like I always did when I held her; like I was under a spell, one I couldn't wake from. She was like a rose in bloom, alive, a symbol of love; beautiful. Special.


	10. Chapter 10

Bumps

Lily's POV

I couldn't hide it forever, not now I had started to get bigger. Everyone noticed. I didn't care though, I liked my bump which was rather big. I'd stopped being sick in the morning's and had started getting used to the fact I was going to be a mum.

"Lily, do you want to stay in bed?" Asked Ben, I frowned where was I? I opened my eye's. I was in the boys dorm!

"What day is it?" I asked my brain slightly numb, Ben laughed.

"Christmas Day," he said, I shot up smiling, got out of bed, and went into the Common Room with Ben. Emma was there already with Teddy, they where curled up in an armchair together, Emma was asking Teddy about being part Were-wolf. I had been right she thought it was amazing.

"Morning! Merry Christmas!" Shouted James and Albus, coming down the stairs in trackies and no shirts to impress the girls-of course! Sadly me and Emma where the only girls here at the moment.

"How is big momma this morning?" Demanded Hugo, I laughed shaking my head. Just then Linden, wandered down looking pale, she had arrived back fully recovered, two days previous from a Quidditch accident.

"Are you okay babe?" Asked James his voice rising in panic, Linden grinned and wound her arms around him for a Christmas kiss. Ben did the same to me though my stomach got in the way and we laughed, then suddenly my whole stomach juddered. The baby had just kicked. I gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong? Lily?" Asked Ben nervously, holding me at arms length inspecting me, I looked into his eyes.

"The baby... its..." I trailed of as it kicked again, I grabbed my stomach

"Lily, what's wrong with the baby?" Demanded Will everyone was waiting.

"It kicked." I whispered, Ben's eyes filled with shock.

"Really? Can I.. Can I feel?" He asked me, I nodded taking his hand and positioned it on my stomach and waited. Bump. It kicked again, Ben gasped.

"God it's active! It'll be a footballer maybe!" Laughed Linden. Bump. There it goes again.

Ben's POV

She had fallen asleep. One hand on her stomach protecting the baby within her, now I have no one to talk too. I tried talking to the lads, but I kept thinking of her so now I sat and watched her. She seemed so unreal, so non-human she couldn't be. She was so special. The stars shined outside and I felt like I was flying as I watched her breathe, it was as though she heard my breath because she moved closer to me almost slipping of the sofa.

Love; I feel love flush through me for her. Love is a journey that you didn't have a map for. She was my baby and she is carrying our baby.

_Our Baby. _

I'd never loved someone this much, not my parents not anyone; just her. Tears leaked from my eye's, suddenly they were leaking from under her eyelids as though she had to cry when I did. I wiped Lily's tears away and touched her lips gently with my fingers tips. She trembled. I stroked her hair out of her face and a small smile moved onto her lips, making her face and eyes glow bright.

"I'll stay by your side forever," I whispered, her other hand went down to her stomach. "And the baby," I added quietly, the smile on her face grew. My heart beated. I'm finding it hard to breath, she takes my breath away. I wanted her to hold me in her arms, I wanted to kiss her. I felt as though I could kiss the pain away. She was stirring her eyes opened so fast I found it hard to believe they where closed; were in darkness. I see the warm almond green of her eyes gleam in the moonlight and my breath left me again.

She sat up, her face was in front of mine. I was finding it hard not to hold her, but I couldn't draw my eyes away either, and my heart raced at the thought of her being here with me. I reached out and she slips into my arms, warmth spreads through me; she slide off the sofa and I caught her.

"My hero," she whispered, as I looked down at her and my lips met hers and the breath left us.

Lily POV

I sat at breakfast, getting the usual stares and comments, a couple of people standing and coming over to ask how I was, even a couple of the boys.

"Hey Lils!" Called a voice, I turn. It was one of the boys who had been in the Hospital Wing when they where restraining James, when Linden had her accident and had to be moved to Saint Mungos.

"Hi... err," I stopped frowning I didn't know his name.

"Liam, names Liam," he said smiling, I smiled back. "How you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine, the baby kicks every five minutes," I said smiling he seemed like a nice guy.

"Really? God that must feel weird?" He laughed I reached out and took his hand. He looked a little shocked as I place it on my little bump. Bump.

"Oh wow! Hey guys come feel this!" He called over his shoulder, his mates give him funny looks but came over, then they each have a go feeling the baby kick. I just stood there a few of the guys were good looking, and I noticed some of the girls giving me acid looks. After they all had a go, it's like a toy! They all say if I ever needed anything to just ask and then they wandered off.

"God! Hows Miss Popular today? Do you think it would be too much trouble to say hello to your own cousin?" Sulked Hugo, I laughed and whacked him gently before sitting down.

"Where's Ben?" I asked looking around Hugo, Teddy, and my brothers.

"He's just getting up, he was up most of the night watching you sleep," smirked James. I launched a spoonful of porridge at him.

"Argh! That's minging!" He yelped as it landed in his hair and dribbled onto his glasses. Emma and Linden couldn't help but laugh. I grinned and looked towards the Great Hall doors, my breath left me, there he was. He stood in the Great Hall entrance talking to a couple of lads. I couldn't help stare he was _so_ gorgeous. His black hair was spiked up and the tanned skin looked amazing against his black robes. His eyes swivelled around the Hall, they were so dark like a pool of coal. He spotted me and his face broke from tough muscled guy, to tender loving boyfriend, he grinned at me, and gestured for to me come over. I stood and he spotted the bump, his face softens more, I wandered over, waddling slightly but not much and as I draw closer he switched off completely to the guys who were talking to him and watches me. He reached out, took me in his arms; the guy who he was talking to grinned and nudges his mate. Will watched me, then our lips meet and my legs buckled.

Ben's POV

We sat at the table having breakfast, it was pouring down outside but I was smiling because I knew I had Lily. The beautiful girl who I love, mother of my child and she was mine. I sat thinking of her and I glanced at her, she was gorgeous when she laughed; but then she stopped, she looks sad, her smile broken. Albus notices too and shot an accusing look at me, but my heart was breaking for Lily and I wondered if it was, because of me that she was sad.

"Lily? What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear, she squirmed and I watched the rain lash against the window, then I noticed her shaking her head.

"Nothing's wrong," but something inside me, told me there was.

Albus was still watching, a worried expression upon his face. I took her hand under the table her face broken in hurt; I stood and pulled her to her feet and walked out the Great Hall, my broken-smiled girl following.

"Lily? What's wrong? Please tell me!" I cried as soon as we were in the entrance hall, she turned away her beautiful hair shielding her gorgeous face. "Please, I love you! What's wrong!" I asked my heart tearing as she dropped my hand and wandered off up the stairs towards the Common Room. I stared after her, her pool of hair rippled down her back. I knew where she was hiding; the Astronomy Tower. In the pouring rain, the girl with the broken smile, but I didn't mind standing in the storm for her. Albus and Hugo stormed out of the Great Hall, but I was already running up the stairs, my heart tearing, racing; love it's not always rainbows and butterflies, but she can come any time she wants and I would wait for her, I would chase her.

I stepped out into the rain, panting slightly, there she was; the girl with the broken smile sat on the soaking floor cradling her stomach, the rain lashed onto her. It leaked onto my eye lash, making it hard to see, but I still saw her. The beautiful face etched, upon her; I stood in the pouring rain, then I took a step forward. Lily looked up her, face pale, and even in the rain, I see tears leaking down from her beautiful eyes, onto her beautiful face.

The girl I love; she will be loved, by me. Always.

Lily's POV

"Lily? What's wrong?," Ben asked gently, I could've have pretended not to hear him above the pounding of the rain; so I do.

"Lily? Come on talk to me! What's wrong?" He said, as he kneeled in front of me, I shook my head. I don't know how to ask him or tell him.

"How can you possibly still fancy me if I'm so fat? You should go for someone pretty not me; fat and ugly," I suddenly blurted out. The rain pounded down on us and Ben looked at me clearly shocked by my sudden burst of speech.

"Lils... Your not ugly! Your beautiful, and how can you say your fat? Your pregnant," He said softly

"I am so! I am fat and ugly! You should be going out with the pretty girls like Emma and Linden, not stuck with me, I'm not good enough for you," I said.

My silent tears, of a Broken Heart.

"Your not! Your beautiful! I want you not Emma, or, Linden -you! Do you think I would seriously want to go out with anyone else? I love you!" Ben reached out and took my hand. "I love you, and I'll always love you, just you. I-I-I use- I used-" he stuttered to a stop and I looked up at him, his eyes were full of tears; my hair plastered to my head, my side fringe sticking in my eye. Ben took and deep breath and said, "I used to dream about marrying you, and still do"

There was a pause, the rain still pounded down and my mind was whizzing, then suddenly I felt anger rise inside me.

"Your just messing with me! Who would want to marry me? Its just all so stupid!" I suddenly screamed, I got to my feet as fast as I could, I went to leave the balcony, but I couldn't run. I tried to pull away; free myself like the wind, but he wouldn't let go and I turn fists bunched, tears pouring down my face, I thumped him in the chest but he didn't let go, he didn't tell me to stop, instead he kissed me.


End file.
